Hydraulic cylinders are typically subject to relatively large internal pressures. In order to handle these large internal pressures, the hydraulic cylinder end cap is welded to the hydraulic cylinder sidewall. Because of the high pressures experienced when using the hydraulic cylinder, it is desirable to avoid fatigue and failure of the weld joint during the useful life of the hydraulic cylinders. A common failure of hydraulic cylinders can be referred to as weld failure. Hydraulic fluid leaking from a weld joint is often a result of a weld failure. Accordingly, hydraulic cylinder designs that reduce the incidents of weld failure are desired.
Several weld designs for hydraulic cylinders are described. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,946,221 to Mickelson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,615 to Mickelson, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,315 to Mickelson.